


Let everyone know it

by ScQ



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScQ/pseuds/ScQ
Summary: It's a tired secret, Sansa thought as her teeth sunk in. Why not let it die?
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Let everyone know it

The first time it had happened, it had been a one-time-thing.

The second time, a two-time-thing.

But now, it seemed every time Daenerys flew up from King's Landing to visit the Queen in the North, they found themselves in same situation. Naked and tangled underneath the fur blankets of Sansa's bed, exploring each other's bodies in the glow of the firelight. And the visits had become more frequent. 

Tonight, Daenerys was resting on top of Sansa, her ear pressed against Sansa's breast, listening to the pumping of her heart. Below, two of her fingers were thrusting and curling inside of Sansa, in a rhythm that matched the heartbeat she heard. As it quickened, so did Dany's hand, and Sansa sighed in pleasure. Soon enough, her sighs turned to quiet moans, and as they did, Dany lifted her head and started kissing and sucking on Sansa's breast. She sucked on one spot hard enough to mark her, her teeth grazing the surface just a little. She let go as Sansa winced, admiring her work before looking Sansa in the eye. 

"You are mine," she stated. 

Not to be outdone, Sansa flipped them over and, with an almost malicious grin, she pressed her lips against the plush lips of her lover. "And you are mine," she said softly. Dany's fingers were still inside her, but she had stopped moving them. Sansa started to move down, dragging her lips along Daenerys' soft skin. As her body moved down the bed, Dany's fingers slipped out and she rested her hand on Sansa's waist instead. Violet eyes watched curiously as Sansa's head moved lower, tendrils of her fiery red hair tickling her breasts. 

Sansa kissed around one of Dany's nipples, leaving wet marks in their place. She paused, looking at the unblemished spot on Daenerys' chest, the same place where, on Sansa's chest, Daenerys' had just marked her. Dany sucked in a breath, preparing for a reciprocation. Sansa lowered her head and kissed this spot particularly slowly, carefully, as if she were soothing the mark on her own skin. Then she started to work her way back up, peppering little kisses along her chest and collarbone as she went. She felt Dany relax underneath her and smirked a little, sucking on the side of Daenerys' neck and biting the skin.

Daenerys yelped, her back arching at the sensation. Sansa grinned and proudly licked the mark she had made. It tasted metallic in her mouth and Sansa started a little, checking to make sure she didn't bite _too_ hard. There was a tiny spot of blood collecting along her teeth marks, but it seemed very contained. Sansa resumed her licking.

Dany chuckled breathlessly as she settled back into the bed. "You bit me?" she remarked. 

Sansa confidence wavered for a moment -- was that not what she was supposed to do? She had never tried to mark anyone before. "Too much?" she asked, coming up. 

"No," said Dany, who was now running a hand through Sansa's hair and looking up into her eyes lovingly. "Just unexpected." 

Sansa smiled, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Now everyone will know about us," she said. It didn't escape her that pretty much everyone in the North already suspected as much, but the idea still filled her with excitement. Dany said nothing, but cupped her hand behind Sansa's head and pulled her down into an open-mouthed kiss. She flipped Sansa underneath her again, intending to finish what she started. 

Sansa knew, of course, that if Daenerys wished for their dalliance to remain a secret, she could simply wear a high-collared coat in public. It was the North, after all.

But the next day, it seemed Daenerys had chosen an outfit particularly intended to expose her neck. It was all Sansa could do not to beam when Daenerys caught her eye and smiled as if to say, _"You're right - I am yours. Let everyone know it."_


End file.
